Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS X-Mas 4 - - Ryûzaki a ses principes : un cadeau ne s'ouvre pas la veille de Noël. Conviction ou diversion ? :: Yaoi ::


**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

La silhouette difforme avançait sans un bruit dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Grande et voûtée, ses bras démesurés pendant le long de son corps, elle dessinait une ombre monstrueuse sur les murs du salon à la lumière clignotante des ampoules multicolores.  
Le plus difficile était bientôt passé, il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre les objets convoités…  
Ses doigts tortueux se penchèrent en avant, effleurèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient tandis que leur possesseur ouvrait des yeux immenses et ravis, se léchant par avance les babines…

« **Shinigami, pas un mouvement de plus ou tu es privé de pommes pendant une semaine… **»

La voix traînante et sans appel qui s'éleva du sofa dans son dos lui arracha un grognement hargneux, mais il se redressa pour s'éloigner sagement, fusillant l'ingrat du regard au passage avant de remonter les escaliers.  
Les pas lourds gravirent pesamment les marches jusqu'à l'étage, et le jeune homme s'autorisa un sourire satisfait.

Et de un.

- - -

Le profil mince et gracieux entama la descente de l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, l'oreille aux aguets. La petite silhouette se stoppa net en entendant la dernière marche grincer, pestant contre le coup du sort. Perchée sur une jambe dans un équilibre précaire, elle se mordit la lèvre et retint son souffle, priant pour n'avoir réveillé personne. Elle patienta quelques secondes avec appréhension, puis se risqua à reprendre sa promenade nocturne.

Elle retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement en atteignant sans autre encombre la seule pièce faiblement illuminée. Immobile contre les piliers de l'arcade qui donnait accès au living room, elle repéra le fruit de ses convoitises, s'élevant majestueusement dans un coin, et se dirigea silencieusement vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Debout à ses pieds, elle jouait innocemment avec un mèche de cheveux, fouillant des yeux ce qui s'étendait devant elle. Son visage de poupée s'illumina quand son regard accrocha enfin le paquet qu'elle cherchait.

« **N'y pense même pas, Misa Misa, ou je le garde pour moi. **»

Elle sursauta brusquement et se retourna vers son étrange interlocuteur, dont seuls les yeux espiègles dépassaient du dossier du canapé.  
En désespoir de cause, elle le regarda avec de petits yeux empreints de tristesse factice, ses lèvres tremblant soudain comme si elle était au bord des larmes.  
Personne ne savait résister à son arme fatale.

« **Bonne nuit mademoiselle la diva, à demain ! **»

Vexée par le ton moqueur de ce dernier, la jeune idole lui tira la langue, tournant les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre de princesse.

Amusé, le fauteur de troubles la suivit des yeux en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se recoucher en boule sur les coussins du divan.

Et de deux.  
Le défilé nocturne était bientôt terminé.

- - -

L'homme entrouvrit doucement sa porte, se faufila avec maladresse dans le couloir et descendit les marches à tâtons. S'il se rappelait bien, le salon était en face, donc la porte qu'il cherchait était à droite… Maudissant cette foutue obscurité, il tourna au pied des escaliers, pressé d'arriver à destination. Oubliant de lever ses mains devant lui, il heurta le porte-manteau en fer forgé du couloir, étouffant un juron sous la douleur.

L'occupant du salon se releva sur un coude, étonné. Ce n'était manifestement pas la personne qu'il attendait…

L'homme se frotta le gros orteil en grognant, et poursuivit avec plus de précaution son chemin. Ses mains calleuses rencontrèrent enfin la poignée de la porte des cabinets.  
Il la tourna en soupirant de soulagement, et dans sa réjouissance, poussa la porte avec entrain, se mangeant aussitôt le panneau en bois.

« **Il faut tirer, Yagami-san… **»

Le pauvre homme dépité, se tourna vers la tête hirsute et ensommeillée qui lui faisait face, penchée à travers l'encadrement de l'ouverture du salon. Au comble de l'énervement, il lui adressa un sourire pincé et ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'enfermant enfin dans la petite pièce.

Le jeune adulte resta un instant à écouter les coups rageurs que le chef de police donnait sur les murs jusqu'au clic type de l'interrupteur qu'on enclenche, et retourna se coucher en haussant les épaules.

Fausse alerte, il en manquait toujours un à l'appel.

- - -

Une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu, tandis qu'une silhouette guillerette sortait dans le couloir, vérifiant d'abord que la voie était libre. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une autre plus robuste la rejoint à son tour.

« **Le chef a dit qu'on devait attendre demain matin… **»

La première se retourna avec un sourire bien trop forcé pour être sincère sur les lèvres.

« **Chuuut !.. Oui oui, je sais, je pensais juste profiter de l'atmosphère féérique et apaisante du salon pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil… Mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie, bien sûr ! **»

Jugeant que son excuse était assez plausible pour se tirer de cette mauvaise posture, il fixa un instant son interlocuteur sans se départir de son sourire faussement innocent, puis reprit sa démarche vers le rez-de-chaussée. Son collègue l'avait malheureusement pris au mot, et il était désormais suivi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensemble devant l'arbre, l'un observant sans grand intérêt les branches décorées de celui-ci tandis que l'autre épiait en douce les alentours. Sa main frôla d'un peu trop près l'une des branches, faisant tomber une boule en plastique doré. Faisant mine de pester pour la forme, il se dépêcha de se baisser pour la ramasser.

« **Mogi-san, je sais que ce sapin est assez joli, mais de là à venir le contempler en pleine nuit, ça ne vous ressemble pas… Oh, Matsuda-san, je crois que vous avez malencontreusement saisi un paquet en même temps que la boule de noël que vous venez de remettre à sa place, je le vois qui dépasse de votre manche… **»

Le premier interpellé secoua la tête avec exaspération et saisit le deuxième par le col pour le ramener dans la chambre, tandis que ce dernier pouffait nerveusement, s'empressant de remettre le cadeau à sa place.

« **Bonne nuit messieurs…  
**- **B… Bonne nuit… **»

Et de trois.  
Le compte était bon.

- - -

Le fameux détective attendit quelques minutes que le calme revienne complètement dans le chalet, puis se leva à son tour en se frottant les mains. Il pressa le bouton play du lecteur audio et tourna le volume au minimum, ravi par la douce mélodie des cloches et des chants de noël qui envahit la salle de séjour. Enchanté comme un enfant, il contourna le sapin et s'empara de la glacière que dissimulaient ses branches. Il souleva son couvercle et en sortit une bûche de noël nappée de chocolat fondu, dont l'exquise senteur laissait deviner les framboises et les fraises juteuses cachées à l'intérieur. Les yeux émerveillés et la bouche salivant déjà devant le festin, le gourmand chipeur trempa son doigt dans le nappage du gâteau en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« **Voler le dessert du repas de Noël n'est guère plus louable que d'essayer d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant l'heure, Ryûzaki… **»

La voix moqueuse susurrée à son oreille le stoppa net dans son action. Les yeux écarquillés façon chibi eyes, il feignit l'innocence en esquissant une moue triste et affamée. Hélas, son assaillant n'y prêta aucune attention et plongea sur son index enrobé de délicieux chocolat pour en lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
Horrifié, L fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, désireux de riposter avec la moindre chose à sa disposition. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'empara d'une part conséquente du gâteau pour la jeter à la figure de son offenseur. Ce dernier, qui s'était seulement accroupi derrière son adversaire favori en tomba à la renverse, stupéfait de s'être ainsi fait attaqué. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et regarda son vis-à-vis, interdit. L le fixait également, prenant conscience de la stupidité de son geste à mesure qu'il voyait le chocolat couler sur les joues de Raito, dégoulinant jusque sur sa chemise de pyjama et s'infiltrant par le col sur son torse. Réalisant a son tour toute l'ambiguité de la situation, le plus jeune esquissa un sourire narquois.

« **Hum, dommage, il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup maintenant, Ryûzaki. Quel gaspillage, vraiment…** »

L l'ignora et attaqua ce qui restait de la bûche, sans quitter des yeux une seconde le cacao liquide dont Raito était masqué. Aussi, quand il ne lui resta plus que le carton vide et parfaitement nettoyé entre les mains, il leva ses yeux vers le regard sarcastique du jeune homme assis face à lui, estimant instinctivement ce qu'il risquait s'il agissait comme il comptait le faire. Puis, sans aucun signe avant coureur, il se jeta sur Raito et s'assit sur ses genoux, commençant à lécher avidement la moindre parcelle de sa peau agrémentée de l'exquis dessert.  
Le jeune étudiant émit un rire amusé en sentant les bras de son tendre agresseur passer derrière sa nuque et son dos pour se stabiliser. Cherchant à capter son regard, il se lécha les babines et tira sa langue chocolatée à Ryûzaki, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil sans interrompre sa tâche. Pourtant, il finit par céder et plonger sur sa bouche, happant sa langue pour la sucer avec application.  
Attisé par le caractère lascif de ses gestes, Raito le saisit par l'arrière de la tête, enfouissant sa main dans ses épais cheveux soyeux, et l'embrassa pour de vrai, appréciant la surprise du détective. Ce dernier croisa son regard provocateur et le soutint jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se défassent, la sienne reprenant aussitôt sa besogne.  
Le visage de Raito ayant été complètement nettoyé, Ryûzaki se pencha sur son cou, puis descendit au niveau de son thorax. Il écarta sans gêne sa chemise pour lécher à présent son torse, lapant avec plus d'attention les tétons de son ami. La respiration de celui-ci s'était faite plus saccadée, alors que de discrets frissons l'envahissaient. Subjugué par les délicates caresses que ses coups de langue lui prodiguaient, il se pencha au dessus de sa tête pour enfouir la sienne dans ses cheveux, tandis que ses mains s'emparaient de sa nuque.

« **Hmmm, Ryûzaki… T'arrête pas…** »

Sensible aux quelques mots chuchotés près de son oreille, L s'appliqua davantage, se surprenant à guetter ses soupirs de bien-être.

Il finit par s'arrêter, restant néanmoins la tête calée contre son torse, caressant son cœur du bout des doigts.

« **Il n'y en a plus Yagami-kun.  
**- **Alors ouvres-en une autre et recommence…  
**- **Les autres ne seront livrées que demain avant le déjeuner.  
**- **Quoi ?!** »

Déçu, Raito relâcha son étreinte alors que L s'écartait de son corps à moitié nu. Le plus jeune n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se coucha dos au parquet, baissant l'élastique de son caleçon pour laisser voir son érection nouvelle.

« **Ya…Yagami-kun…  
**-** Chut, laisse-moi me concentrer ! **»

Les yeux mi-clos, le jeune homme s'empara de son sexe et commença à se masturber sous le regard ébahi d'un Ryûzaki immobile et estomaqué, toujours assis sur ses jambes, Raito ne se gênant pas pour remuer sous lui et gémir son plaisir.

« **Yagami-kun !  
****- Hn, tais-toi, Ryûzaki… **»

Sa voix flirtant avec les aigus et la teinte rosée de ses joues firent un drôle d'effet au Ryûzaki en question, qui se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui. Remarquant son mouvement, Raito se releva soudain pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, le serrant dans ses bras pour qu'il se couche sur lui.  
Sans cesser de maltraiter ses lèvres, il chercha fiévreusement à rencontrer sa langue. Les sens en émoi, L se laissa ainsi câliner, impressionné par la chaleur qui envahissait son ventre alors que Raito l'embrassait avec une passion grandissante, sans interrompre ses attouchements sur son propre corps pour autant. Une de ses mains vint cependant caresser le visage de Ryûzaki, humidifiant les parcelles de peau qu'elle venait à toucher. Curieux de nature, L interrompit leur baiser pour goûter à ces minuscules perles accrochées à sa peau. Il s'empara finalement de sa main et lécha chacun de ses doigts, ses iris se teintant d'un reflet malicieux alors qu'il fixait outrageusement son dominé. Mû par une intuition soudaine, il se recula sur les chevilles de ce dernier, stoppant ses mains pour immédiatement les remplacer par sa bouche. Sa soudaine prise en bouche arracha un hoquet de stupeur à Raito, qui ne tarda pas à gémir son prénom alors que son L adoré suçait délicieusement sa fierté gorgée de désir.

Il ne tarda pas à succomber aux attentions de Ryûzaki, et se libéra dans sa bouche en un dernier spasme plus puissant que les précédents.

Il faillit même bander à nouveau en voyant L se redresser en se léchant les lèvres, et en remarquant son survêtement déformé au niveau de l'entrejambe.  
Raito lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, en guise de réponse au regard timide du détective. Il se rhabilla et s'approcha doucement de lui, l'incitant à se mettre à genoux. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, sous son oreille, pour faire diversion. Quand il le sentit s'abandonner à lui, il baissa habilement son pantalon de toile et s'empara de son sexe dressé, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement surpris.

« **Iie, Yaga… Yagami-kun…  
****- ****Laisse-toi faire, Ryûzaki, tu vas aimer, je te promets… **»

Il laissa sa main monter et descendre le long de sa virilité, effleurer son gland, caresser ses bourses, tandis que son autre main se glissait dans son dos, sous son T-shirt, afin de frôler sa peau. À la fois brûlant et frissonnant de plaisir, L se laissa docilement cajoler, blottissant sa tête au creux du cou de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements contre sa peau. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être submergé par l'orgasme, et se libéra à son tour entre les doigts habiles de Raito.

Embarrassé, il se rhabilla aussitôt et s'écarta du jeune homme, malgré l'envie qui lui restait de se réfugier dans ses bras.  
Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et se releva.

« **Bon, je te laisse le soin de trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer la disparition fortuite du dessert… **»

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes tout en caressant délicatement sa main du bout des doigts, et se détourna de lui pour remonter se coucher dans sa propre chambre.

« **Bonne nuit Ryûzaki, et Joyeux Noël ! **»

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et s'éclipsa dans le couloir au son des chants de noël qui s'élevaient toujours dans la pièce.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thanks for the reading !  
Review ?_


End file.
